


the holy ground i showed you (my domain alone)

by birdginia



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Barebacking, Choking, Drunk Sex, Face-Fucking, Gate of Babylon Trauma, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lowercase, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Multiple Endings, Nonconsensual Mana Transfer, Second Person, Twine, Twine Fic, Unnegotiated Kink, Unnegotiated Sex Honestly, mentions of past waver/rider and gilgamesh/enkidu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdginia/pseuds/birdginia
Summary: fuck it. you're drunk, desperate, and don't deserve any better.(word count: ~6k, external link to twine upload inside)





	the holy ground i showed you (my domain alone)

(working title: "gilwaver please interact")

[click here to read](http://philome.la/Slotheye/the-holy-ground-i-showed-you-my-domain-alone)

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is over at [@Slotheyyyyy](https://twitter.com/Slotheyyyyy). check out my very important thoughts and opinions on fucking, and @ me with any of yours!


End file.
